The present invention relates to a system for monitoring persons under care, such as patients with Alzheimer""s and related dementia, as well as those suffering from a range of other medical conditions, disorders and diseases (e.g. severe clinical depression, schizophrenia, childhood autism, brain injury, attention deficit disorder (ADD) and conditions such as recovery from hip replacement surgery), and in particular, tracking their movements relative to certain predetermined locations and hazards.
Monitoring systems for tracking or controlling the movement of persons such as children, patients and prisoners are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,214 granted to Cowley et al. on May 12, 1998 describes a device for monitoring the movement of a patient. Multiple sensors are used to monitor the patient""s movement and these provide signals to a unit capable of activating an alarm to indicate the movement of the patient beyond a prescribed limit or to indicate other conditions. Information received from the sensors are stored and then transferred to a remote computer for evaluating a patient""s care. A disadvantage of Cowley et al. is that their device is designed to restrict the patient""s movement.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,928 granted to Lemelson et al. on Apr. 25, 2000. Lemelson et al. teach a system wherein data relating to a prisoner is obtained by a sensor/processor unit worn by the prisoner to track the location of the prisoner and to monitor physical conditions of the prisoner. The sensor/processor unit communicates with a control center via radio links or through xe2x80x9chome basexe2x80x9d via a telephone link. A control center has an associated data storage and is used to collect the data and compare it with authorized activities and to learn about the behavior of the prisoner.
Lemelson et al. use GPS technology which can be more expensive than wireless radio signal technology. In addition, Lemelson et al. use a xe2x80x9chard wiredxe2x80x9d transmission process and cannot function as a wireless system. The technology of Lemelson et al. seeks to restrict and contain the prisoner.
In both Lemelson et al. Cowley et al. the controls are not in place for benefit of the clients, patients and prisoners. Instead, the controls are in place for administrators caregivers, guards and institutions.
These examples of prior art are also limited in overall capacity. Specifically, they cannot collect and analyze data in a manner that will measurably impact upon and advance prevention strategies, mitigate harm, and facilitate the identification of behavioral and medical treatment interventions for diseases such as Alzheimer""s and related dementia.
By contrast, the present invention focuses on positive enabling reinforcers; enables the collection and analysis of data and information of a nature and scope never previously available; and enables researchers to systematically identify and assess unique approaches, interventions and treatments both behavioral and medical to prevent or mitigate the effects of selected degenerative disorders and diseases. Being able to anticipate both adaptive and non-adaptive behaviors and patterns of behaviors among such patients could potentially lead to improved treatment interventions, better overall patient management and enhancement in the quality of patients"" lives,
Alzheimer""s disease was first discovered and described by a German psychiatrist (Aldis Alzheimer) around the beginning of the 19th century. Alzheimer""s disease is a degenerative disease of the brain characterized by progressive loss of mental and physical faculties. Some progress has been made in our ability to detect and diagnose Alzheimer""s disease but progress has been minimal.
In the mid-1960s the only way to confirm absolutely that a patient was afflicted with Alzheimer""s disease was to dissect the patient""s brain after death. Nearly forty years later autopsy is still the only way to confirm the diagnosis. There is no cure in sight and medications which show real promise are unlikely to be available for widespread use and distribution until approximately 2007.
In the United States alone, it is believed there are now 4,000,000 people with Alzheimer""s disease. The incidence of the disease is on the increase and it is estimated that in the United States there will be approximately 14,000,000 or more men and women with Alzheimer""s disease before the middle of this century. This is a potentially catastrophic world wide problem. Unfortunately, it will be further exacerbated by markedly increased life expectancy, primarily attributable to advances in medical science.
Scientists and medical practitioners are working hard to find potential solutions through medical research and experimentation with medication. Data, derived or collected through clinical observation and the use of available technology, are urgently required to provide insights into the factors and variables which impact upon or determine differential rates of degeneration and progression of this deadly disease.
The present invention will facilitate the easy and systematic collection and analysis of massive amounts of objective and verifiable data. Such data are likely to reveal knowledge about Alzheimer""s disease and related dementia and their concomitants. Additionally, the invention will help to safeguard the lives of people with Alzheimer""s disease by preventing or substantially diminishing accidents, injuries and death in all institutional and private home settings where the invention is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome or mitigate the limitations present in conventional monitoring systems. It is another object of the present invention to collect objective data about patients"" movements, behavior and patterns of behavior. A further object is to use this data to allow researchers to discover unique interventions and treatments which will enhance the quality of patients"" lives, diminish stress among families and potentially reduce the cost of institutional and private home care. A still further object is to safeguard the lives of patients and to prevent accidents.
The present invention thus seeks not only to identify signs and signals of degeneration but also to diminish controls and improve patients"" functioning. A result is that patients can be more effectively monitored on a day-to-day basis.
Accordingly, the invention provides a system for monitoring a person under care comprising: a transmitter worn by the person for emitting an identification signal; one or more detectors placed at or near a hazard or at or near a location to be monitored, the detector or detectors being capable of detecting the distance of the person from a detector and transmitting such information; and, in the case of a detector at or near a hazard, determining that an incident has occurred when the person""s distance from the detector falls below a predetermined threshold and then transmitting information about the incident a receiving unit for receiving the information transmitted by the detector or detectors; and database means for accumulating and amalgamating information received by the receiving unit.
The term xe2x80x9cperson under carexe2x80x9d is intended to include patients suffering from a medical condition, such as dementia, including Alzheimer""s disease, clinical depression or schizophrenia as well as other persons requiring care or monitoring such as a child, mentally challenged person, elderly or infirm person or a behaviorally challenged person. Typical hazards near which the detectors may be placed include an appliance, machine, vehicle, staircase, or swimming pool. Other locations which can be monitored include a doorway, window, gate, home office, or a border of a property.
It is anticipated that the data accumulated in the database by many patients will, over time, accelerate and enhance the collection and analysis of potentially vital data. Such information may be useful in: conducting clinical trials; improving prescribing practices; monitoring the impact of medication; facilitating observations of side effects; determining more effective dosages of medication; and assisting caregivers in making informed decisions about the best and safest locations for patients. The data may also be used to develop or discover theoretical models, standards and characteristic features of various stages of degenerative disorders. There is currently a need to facilitate the discovery and development of unique programs, strategies and treatments for patients afflicted with Alzheimer""s disease and related dementia.
Ultimately such advances may reduce cost for care and long-term management of patients with such disorders and reduce the high levels of stress and depression among patients with Alzheimer""s disease and related disorders.
Advantages of the present invention include the ability to track patterns of movement of persons, such as patients; establish norms (related to movement, wandering and levels of agitation) for persons and patients of different ages, genders and other related variables; and substantially improve the accuracy and understanding of direct observations of patients"" behaviors. The present invention will permit the systematic collection, compilation and analysis of data and information about movements, wandering behaviors and other patterns of behavior among patients with such diseases and disorders.